Unwilling Assistant
by The Cyber Psycopath
Summary: When Spencer Reid is kidnapped by a serial killer, it's up to the team to find him and bring him back. But how long until Spencer breaks and gives in to what the killer wants? And what does he want? RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

"Clear." Morgans voice rang through out the house as he came out of the room. So far there wasn't any sign of the un-sub, Grant Issac. Spencer walked quickly beside him down the hallway, his gun raised in front of him, and stuck his head into the room opposite his friend.

"Cle-" He was cut off by a hand around his mouth. "Mhhh!" He cried, twisting and squirming as his hands were forced behind his back. He felt the cool metal cuffs and heard the click as they were locked into place. "You are a very nosey person." The deep voice said just as Morgan came out. His eyes widened in surprise and he immediately pointed his gun at the attacker.

"Let him go." Morgan said firmly. Spencer stiffened as he felt the barrel of a gun pushed against his temple.

"I don't think so Agent Morgan." The man replied in an amused tone. "I didn't have any problem shooting those women, so I definitely do not have an issue shooting Agent Reid. If I were you Derek, I would put down that gun and step away." Morgan slowly set the gun on the floor. He held his hands up and turned back to Grant.

"Thank you Agent Morgan, now we really must be going." He smiled and began dragging Spencer towards the sliding glass door behind him. "Morgan!" Spencer exclaimed, struggling to free himself, but the grip on his wrists was to strong.

"Morgan help me!" He yanked and pulled as he was dragged backwards. "Thats enough." Spencer ignored him and continued. "Morgan please." He said desperately. Grant seized a handful of Spencer's hair and yanked his head back harshly. "I said shut up." Spencer whimpered in fear, and that was the last straw. Morgan grabbed his gun from the floor and pointed it at Grant. Before he could do anything, Grant pulled the trigger.

"Ahh." Morgan hissed as the bullet entered his shoulder. He fell to his knees clutching his shoulder in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he watched helplessly as Spencer was dragged away.

"I didn't want to have to do this but..." Grant pulled out a syringe and plunged it into Reid's arm. Almost immediately he went limp. He heard the pounding footsteps of the other agents as he dragged the unconscious man back behind the house and into a van. Throwing Spencer into the back, he jumped into the drivers seat and quickly drive away. All the officers had fled inside at the sound of gunshots, leaving the road free for Grant to sneak away undetected.

*Authors note*: Sorry about the length, the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer blinked sluggishly as he began to come around. He groaned and tried to move his arms. He started to panic as he realized that his wrists were cuffed around a large metal pole. He yanked at the restraints but only succeeded in aggravating his already slightly sore wrists. Looking around, he saw that he was in a large, dimly lit room. The slight musty smell, hard, cracked concrete floor, and cool air told him that it was probably a basement. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming from behind the door. Spencer watched as the strong wooden door opened and in strode Grant.

"How nice of you to join me Doctor Reid." He said, acting as though Spencer chose to be there.

"Don't be nervous." He said, noticing Spencer tense up at the sight of him. "This will be fun." Spencer gulped, thinking back to the mangled bodies of his previous victims. _Don't think of them._ He told himself. _You'll be fine._

"But why am I here? Why me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Because you fascinate me Doctor Reid. You're a genius, as am I. And now you're going to help me."

"What makes you think i'm going to help you do anything?" Spencer asked, with what he hoped was a defiant look on his face.

"Because Doctor Reid." He said with a hint of mockery in his voice. "I know everything about you. I know about your family, your friends, your life, you. I know that you started high school at age eight and graduated when you were twelve years old. I know that you were bullied almost everyday, beaten until you could hardly walk. I know that when you were ten your dad left you all alone with your crazy mother, who you placed in Bennington Sanitarium, or the nuthouse. You abandoned her. I know that you were addicted to a narcotic called dilaudid which was introduced to you by Tobias Hankel. I know everything Spencer. And i know how to break you."

Spencer's eyes widened discreetly and he had to bite his lip to keep from letting out an exclamation of worry and surprise.

"H-How do you know all that?" He asked, his head swimming with possibilities, each as likely and improbable as the next.

"I have my ways." He said, almost casually. "Now Doctor Reid, will you help me?"

"Help you do what?" He asked in voice that said he had no intention of cooperating, though he was a bit scared.

"You see, I am also a doctor. A different kind perhaps, but a doctor none the less. I study how different people react and cope with pain, and you Spencer, you're exactly what I need to make my research...noticeable."

"You're a sadist, you just want an excuse to torture people. If you're going to torture me, don't blame it on science." Spencer said in a burst of courage. Grant just laughed.

"I don't want to hurt _you._ I want you to help me with my experiments. Our intelligence combined would lead to a revolutionary break through." He smiled expectantly at Spencer, as though his explanation would convince him.

"I won't help you murder innocent people." As Spencer said it Grant frowned, almost disappointedly.

"I thought you were smarter than that Doctor." Grant walked over to a small table that had gone unnoticed by Spencer and picked up a large knife. He dawdled back towards Spencer, making sure he saw the sharp blade slicing through the air.

He said, "I didn't want it to come to this"-Though his joyful smile said otherwise-"But I will have your help, one way or another." And without hesitation the knife was plunged into Spencer's unsuspecting hand. The sudden burst of fiery pain caught him off guard and he let out a strangled cry. Grant smiled and yanked it out, retrieving another cry of pain from the young man.

"P-Please, please stop." He gasped, his breathing now ragged and uneven. His eyes watered and he was beginning to feel sick from the combination of the intense pain, the metallic scent of blood that was now pouring through his fingers, and the sick, twisted smile etched into his captors face.

"Will you assist me?" Grants asked and Spencer replied in a small, pained voice, "No."

"Then so be it."

**A/N: Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Sorry it took me so long. The next update will probably be anywhere from a few days to a week (I have absolutely no update schedule) Reveiws are appreciated! Thanks**


End file.
